Mobile terminals such as smart phones, etc. are being developed with the increased capabilities for providing various services and functionalities which are user-friendly. Among the capabilities, the mobile terminal may include a contactless module/interface and a removable storage device or smart card such as a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card or USIM (Universal Subscriber Identity Module) card therein, which can be read contactless by a contactless reader. For instance, the smart card may store therein transportation fares and passes, which can be read by metro or train gateways. The smart cards generally use a UICC platform that can support telecommunication applications as well.
When the mobile terminal is in the normal mode where it is powered by the battery, then the contactless module and the removable storage device of the mobile terminal are powered by the battery therein. As such, the contactless module of the mobile terminal can access data from or communicate with the removable storage device or any other terminal resources (e.g., display device, other storage device (mass memory), an internal memory of the terminal).
On the other hand, if the battery is empty or the mobile terminal is turned off, then limited services may be available by the mobile terminal. In that case, the contactless module of the mobile terminal may be powered by the electromagnetic field of a reader that wishes to access data from the mobile terminal. For instance, a contactless reader of an external device may generate electromagnetic fields and thereby power the contactless module of the mobile terminal, which in turn can power the removable storage device such as the SIM or USIM card within the mobile terminal. Then the contactless reader can access data from the removable storage device through the contactless module of the mobile terminal.